Jumper
The knight Jumper is a knight of Plort, and close ally to Baron Iximaz. The Tale of Jumper Come friends, stay a while and listen as I tell you the tale of the knight Jumper, wanderer of the world. Before Jumper earned the honor of Knighthood, even before he moved to the land of Plort, he was a Man of the Horse, proud citizen of Bronee. Bronee was known far and wide in the world of Weab, their song and art spread far beyond their borders, and loved even by those who rejected the Horse. For this young Man of the Horse, it seemed as though he could not receive enough tales of the Six to satisfy his hunger. Jumper traveled through Weab, finding holds of the Bronee wherever he went to rest and sample the tales from those lands. While he found grand fare wherever he traveled, continuously he heard hushed whispers of darker holds, taken from the Bronee by those known only as the Marizu. After hearing the rumors one time too many, he finally built up the courage to ask about these holds. As he heard the atrocities committed by the Marizu, his horror built. How could anyone do such unspeakable acts to the Six? To the Princesses of the Sun and Moon which he held in the highest regard? He renounced the Marizu that day, vowing particular revenge upon the Marizu known as Pinkamena, for her atrocities committed against Bronee. The man continued his travels, and as he did, received a vision of another traveler. He thought on this character long and hard as he traveled, until the day he chose to visit the land of Tivit. He had heard of their scholars, how they recorded and codified near every tale, finding the tools used by the storytellers and bringing them to light for all to see. He stayed awake the long hours of many a night, combing though the archives for tools for which he could build his own tale. It was here he found reference to the Protectorate of Plort. He found himself enthralled, fascinated by the tales of those brave Knights who hunted down the dreaded Marizu, including his sworn enemy, Pinkamena. He had to know more. He had to find this land of Plort, and see these Knights in person, to thank them for what they have done. He followed the path of other Tivits sailing towards the land of Plort. He landed in the country of Wechi, where all documents pertaining to the land of Plort were archived. For several weeks, he stayed there, resting in an inn as he read on the laws of the land. When he felt himself familiarized with the ways of these people's customs, he took the road of Hyparlink into the kingdom of Borrd. When he arrived, he found himself showered with gifts, a practice of these peoples he was warned of, yet did not properly anticipate come the actual event. There, he was greeted by citizen and Knight alike, including some of those who inspired his move to the land of Plort. He knew then that he was a citizen of a land that he would call his home as much as Bronee. He gave himself the name of Jumper, and settled in the city of Borrd. However, he was not fully content. He had seen the knights in their splendor, and wished to join their noble ranks. He worked and labored, crafting the tools for which he would strike at the Marizu for many months, forging them just so, to impress the Barons and earn his knighthood. When at last he was satisfied, he presented himself to the Barons, pledging himself to the extermination of the Marizu. He swore to drive their Urple taint from his homeland of Bronee, not to rest until they are thoroughly defeated. The Baron Huinesoron looked upon him, to see if this Man of the Horse was worthy of Knighthood. After much pondering and debate, once demanding to see another example of the man's ability, the Baron came to a decision at last. The Baron withdrew his sword, and said, "From the work that I have seen, in various stages of completion, I have come to a decision. This man shows determination and skill enough for knighthood. Do any other Barons oppose his advancement?" Upon hearing no objection, Baron Huinesoron lay his sword to Jumper's shoulders. "Then, I dub the Knight Jumper. Thine hold is nothing, for now. Build your keep where you will, and keep it safe." And so, he did. The Knight Jumper, Man of the Horse, built his keep nearest to the borders of Bronee. There he resides, venturing out when he can to drive back the Marizu from his old home. When not in his keep, or slaying the forces of the Marizu, he sings praises to the Six and the tales of Bronee in the city of Borrd, much to the joy (and annoyance) on many. Category:Knights of Plort